Batman Arkham: World
This game is made by SuperGamerPlayer. You are free to make spelling and grammar edits but please don't make huge edits without my permission. If you have any questions, feel free to put in the comments. Batman: Arkham World is the sequel to Batman: Arkham Origins. It is for the Xbox One, PS4 and the Wii U. It will be released on the 24th of May 2014. Playable Characters 200px-Batman_City.png|Batman/ Bruce Wayne 90px-Robin_City.png|Robin/ Tim Drake 600px-Catwoman_City.png|Catwoman/ Selina Kyle Bosses: 184px-TN-1BaneOrigins.png|Bane 200px-Batman-5.jpg|Black Mask 172px-El-pinguino_(1).jpg|Penguin 180px-Ivyarkham15.jpg|Poison Ivy 198px-264456_489005407857026_109190311_n.jpg|Mad Hatter 270px-Batman_arkham_knight_harley_quinn_by_ivances-d7b0qa11.png|Harley Quinn 146px-Screen_Shot_2014-04-16_at_21.png|Scarecrow 270px-Guasonsd.jpg|Joker 270px-Deadshot_(2).jpg|Deadshot (Side Mission Only) 270px-Shiva_(2).jpg|Shiva (Side Mission Only) 270px-Anarky_(2).jpg|Anarky (Side Mission Only) 270px-Bird_(2).jpg|Bird (Side Mission Only) NPCS: Alfred.pennyworth.png|Alfred Pennyworth 290px-ArkhamCityProfileImageOracle.jpg|Oracle/ Barbara Gordon Batman-Arkham-Knight-24-150x150.jpg|Commissioner Gordon 280px-ArkhamAsylumProfileImageWaynes.png|Thomas and Martha Wayne 290px-Vicki-vale_(1)1.png|Vicki Vale lucius fox.png|Lucius Fox 270px-Tracey_3_(2).jpg|Tracey Buxton 199px-326TheRiddlerAK.png|The Riddler 270px-ArkhamCityProfileImageHush2.png|Hush 290px-BATMAN-dos-caras-310x310.jpg|Two Face Plot BLACKGATE PRISON: Five months since the Joker was last apprehended, Joker had planned a new scheme. The Joker has successfully convinced Harleen Quinzel to break him out of jail which transformed her into Harley Quinn. The Joker then blows up the cells that belong to Bane, Black Mask, The Penguin and a lot of other villains Batman has fought. Joker then stumbles across a mysterious man locked up. He tells Joker if he helps him rip Gotham to shreds he will help him kill The Dark Night. Joker gleefully frees him and he sets off to the Steel Mill with his new friend and Harley. Meanwhile at the Batcave, Bruce Wayne is working hard on the Batcomputer and finds a news report about The Joker escaping. Bruce then puts on his costume and heads to Bkackgate to investigate. Batman arrives at the prison to find a huge hole at the side of the cell blocks, Batman heads inside and encounters Bane. Batman tries to reach him but he blows up the staircase. As the caped crusader continues on through the prison and finds the cells. He analyses Joker's cell but his detective vision seems to be disabled. Batman heads down into the basement to find the disabler and destroys it. Batman heads back to Joker's Cell and analyses it. Batman finds out Joker had blown up all of the cells and released himself, Harley and some other mysterious inmate. Batman then decides to chase after Bane before he can escape. He finally makes his way to the roof and spots Bane. Bane then attacks Batman and Batman then fights Bane. After defeating him, Batman ties Bane up to the fence leaving him to the GCPD. The Joker then arrives in a helicopter and greets the Batman. As he is about to toss a Batarang, Joker blows up the roof of the building, sending Batman tumbling on the Gotham City Clocktower. WAYNE ENTERPRISES: Batman wakes up on the top floor of the Clocktower he can hear goons talking about how the Joker entrusted them to search for Batman in case he didn’t die. Batman defeats all of them and leaves the Clocktower. As Batman has leaved it, he spots how a Police Helicopter is been shot down. Batman scans it and finds out that a sniper rifle had shot it. Batman finds were the shooter was and figures out that Black Mask shot the helicopter. Batman then finds a cigar trail that leads to Wayne Enterprises. Batman arrives at the Reception Building and takes the elevator to the car park. Batman defeats some of Black Masks henchman and takes the elevator to the Administration Building. Batman arrives and heads to Lucius Fox's office he arrives at the corridor that takes him to his office but then, fences come down blocking the way. Batman then finds out Black Mask has turned on the security system and has trapped him. All of a sudden Catwoman arrives and Batman tells her to turn off a switch in the car park that controls the security system. Catwoman agrees to help and turns off the switch releasing Batman. Batman gives Catwoman a commutation device so they can talk to each other if needed to. Batman heads inside Lucius Fox's office and finds out he isn't their. Black Mask then explains to Batman on the loud speaker that he has captured Lucius Fox and he has set up three bombs in the whole of Wayne Enterprises. Batman then finds all three of them and disables them. After disabling the bombs, Batman figures that Black Mask has taken Lucius Fox to his own office. Batman uses the secret passageway to reach his office, and finds his office. Batman then encounters Black Mask who explains to him he used Lucius to give him materials to make bombs. He then tells Batman he is going to blow up a few buildings and when the police go to investigate, they will find out the bomb is made by Bruce Wayne's own company. Then Bruce Wayne will be framed for the crime. Batman defeats Black Mask and rescues Lucius Fox and destroys the bomb. Batman then leaves the building and finds a weird penguin robot standing outside. Batman picks it up and discovers it is actually a camera. Batman then figures out who might be controlling it, The Penguin. THE ICEBERG LOUNGE: Batman explains to Alfred that the Penguin is spying on him and to see if he could pinpoint a location of any of his henchmen. Alfred tells Batman a group is hanging out in an alleyway near Gotham Zoo. Batman heads over there and defeats most of them leaving on for interrogation. He refuses to tell and Batman finds a radio that Penguin uses to commutate with his henchmen. Batman uses it as a radio frequency and pinpoints Penguin’s location, a hotel by the name of the Igloo Palace. Batman finds it. Batman then finds a group of henchmen fighting being coached by Tracey. She spots Batman and orders them to attack him. Batman defeats all of them and Batman is being threatened by Tracy. Batman finds a door that belongs to the Iceberg Lounge, but the door is locked only if you special crypto codes. Batman figures out that Tracey has them and he starts a search for her. Batman finds Tracey and gets the Crypto Codes off her and uses them to gain access into the Iceberg Lounge where Penguin awaits. Batman finds the Penguin with an armed gun and tries to kill Batman. Batman then manages to takedown Penguin’s armed men as well as Penguin himself leaving him for police. Batman contacts Alfred and Alfred explains to him someone has escaped Blackgate Prison. Batman heads over to investigate. THE GCPD BUILDING: Batman then heads off to Blackgate Prison and finds Commissioner Gordon. He explains to Batman that the prisoner had escaped from their cell in Cell Block B number 86. Batman heads to the cell and finds out that the cell had belonged to a female prisoner called Poison Ivy. Batman finds some poisonous toxin and analyses it at the Batcave. He finds out it is a toxin that be created by plants. Batman heads back to cell and finds out Commissioner Gordon has been captured by Poison Ivy and has been held hostage at the GCPD Building. Batman heads over there and finds out Poison Ivy has mind controlled all of the GCPD officers using her toxin. Batman finds out Poison Ivy has headed to the Botanical Gardens inside the GCPD Building. Batman then heads over there where he meets Poison Ivy for the first time, Batman then defeats her and the police officers then start to become free from Ivy's hypnotic spell. Batman then starts to head out the GCPD Building and trips over a box. He opens it and finds out it has a whole bunch of mind control cards that belong to the Mad Hatter. WONDERLAND: Batman then takes the cards back to the Batcave and then hacks into one which shows a clip that has Vicki Vale reporting and being captured by the Mad Hatter. Batman then uses a radio frequency on the card to find out Vicki Vale has been taken to a cafeteria by the name of the Little Teacups. Batman heads over there and finds the Mad Hatter who threatens to stab Vicki Vale with a knife if Batman comes any closer. Batman uses a Batarang to knock the knife out of the Mad Hatters hand and Batman punches him. The Mad Hatter then quickly puts a card on Batman's head which starts to make him hallucinate making him trapped in the Mad Hatter's Wonderland. Batman then finds a generator producing Mind Control Cards. Batman destroys it and continues his search for Vicki Vale. Batman finds a trail of her perfume and follows it to Mad Hatter's palace. Batman then finds out that the place is being guarded buy hypnotized henchmen with guns. Batman defeats them and heads inside. Batman then finds the Mad Hatter and chases him through the courtyard. Batman chases him to the throne room where Vicki Vale is been tied to a chair with two of Mad Hatter's henchmen pointing two guns at her head. Batman defeats the Mad Hatter and then snaps out of his mind control. Batman then rescues Vicki Vale from her hypnosis and then finds a stash of chemicals. Batman then goes to investigate him but then Harley Quinn appears and hits him with a baseball bat knocking him out. JOKER'S FUNHOUSE: Harley Quinn then takes Batman to a abounded building and Batman wakes up. The Joker then comes and tells Batman a bit about his plan. He explains to batman he is going to make Gotham become on their toes and make their hair stand on end. Batman asks Joker about what he is talking about and Joker kicks Batman out of the window. Batman then spots Joker and Harley get into an ambulance and drive off. Then Robin comes in the Batmobile and wakes Batman up. Batman and Robin then get into the Batmobile and chase after the Joker. They follow him to Amusement Mile and to the Sionis Steel Mill also known as Joker's Funhouse. Batman then tells Robin to head back to the Batcave and Batman then scans the area. Batman finds a dead body and scans it which makes a blood trail. Batman follows it to the entrance of the Steel Mill and finds out the chemicals Harley Quinn stole are being used to make a toxin called Fear Gas. Batman then finds a group of Joker's Men and interrogates them. They tell him that Harley has taken the toxins inside the game room. Batman then rushes over there. He arrives at the Game Room and finds hostages being strapped to electric chairs. The Joker then speaks over a loudspeaker and tells Batman he has 20 minutes to disable the control systems that controls the air vents. If Batman fails to, Joker gas will then flow in through the air vents and kill the hostages and Batman himself. Joker tells him there a three control panels in the room and Batman figures out he won't be able to activate all three by himself. He then gets Robin and Catwoman to help him activate all three. Once they have been activated, Joker then lets the hostages go and let's him proceed on. Batman heads over to a stage and finds Harley and Joker there. Harley then fights Batman while the Joker sings a song about himself. Batman defeats Harley and Joker uses Fear Gas on Batman and he falls in a deep sleep. THE NIGHTMARE: Batman wakes up in an alley and then starts to walk down it. All of a sudden, his parents appear and the man that killed them appears and shoots them and they fall to the ground. The man turns to Batman and shoots him. Batman wakes up back in the room where he fought Harley and scans the area about the toxin. He finds out when he was put to sleep by the gas, Joker and Harley got away in his ambulance. Batman then remembers when he first encountered Joker back at the abounded building he put a tracking device on Joker's Ambulance. He finds out it the ambulance has gone to an old amusement park by the name of Nightmare Land. Batman heads out and finds a blimp spreading Fear Gas over Gotham City. Batman boards the blimp and destroys it. Batman scans the blimp and finds the Fear Gas experiments. He finds out the gas is created by a criminal called the Scarecrow. Batman finds out the Scarecrow is also known as Jonathan Crane. Batman then finds a card of the Gotham Royal Hotel. Batman then thinks he has gone to the Royal Hotel to stay at. Batman heads over there and finds the Scarecrow. The Scarecrow introduces himself to Batman and explains his plan. He freed the Joker to help him with his plan. He needed the Joker to help him create the Fear Gas. So the Joker created some toxins and gave them to the Mad Hatter to hang on to. Then Joker sent Harley to retrieve the toxin so they could create the Fear Gas. Then they began to spread it all over the city. Scarecrow then poisons Batman and he wakes up in another nightmare. Batman finds the Scarecrow and defeats him. Scarecrow begins to laugh he tells Batman he still has a large stash of Fear Gas, but then the Joker comes and shoots the Scarecrow. Joker then takes the large stash of the Fear Gas and runs off with them. THE LAST LAUGH: Batman heads out of the Gotham Royal Hotel and spots a bomb explode in the distant. Batman finds out it was a Fear Gas bomb and now more gas has been spread across the building. All of a sudden, Joker appears and stabs Batman. Batman rips the knife out of his arm and throws it off the building. Joker explains he has killed over 1,000 people with Fear Gas and he plans to now kill Bruce Wayne. Batman tries to stop him but the Royal Hotel explodes which sends Batman falling to the ground. Batman gets up and he tells Alfred and Oracle to hide because Joker is invading the Batcave. Batman arrives at Wayne Manor to find out he is too late. He spots Fear Gas bombs being dropped onto of Wayne Manor setting it on fire. Batman decides to enter the Manor via the Batcave. Batman enters it and then finds his way into the Wine Cellar. Batman then tries to contact Alfred and Oracle but there is no answer. Batman finds Alfred and Oracle being held hostage in the ball room. Batman rescues them and Oracle tells Batman Joker has headed to the library. Batman then heads over there. Batman arrives at the library and fights the Joker. The Joker then laughs maniacally and heads to the roof. Batman chases after Joker to the roof of Wayne Manor when Joker injects Fear Gas into Batman making have his last Fear Gas nightmare. Batman then finds a castle and gets to the roof where Joker awaits. The Joker then starts to laugh but then his voice starts to go more like Scarecrows. Joker's eyes then go red and he starts to grow taller. Joker then grows into a monster that looks like himself fused with the Scarecrow. He introduces himself as Scaremaster Joker and fights Batman. Batman defeats Scaremaster Joker and wakes up from his Nightmare. The Joker then starts to get angry about losing and Batman punches him knocking him out. A few weeks later, Joker, Harley, Bane, Penguin and all the other villains Batman had fought had then been taken to a new prison by the name of Arkham Asylum which then leads into the events of Arkham Asylum. Batman then stands on the top of the roof of the new prison and gets inside the Batmobile and drives off. Then the credits play. After the credits, it then has a little movie where it has the rubble of the Royal Hotel, and then The Scarecrow sticks his hand out of the rubble then the game finishes.